1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a surgical retracting device and its method of manufacture.
It will be of use during surgical operations to retain or retract biological or synthetic tissue, in particular in mini-invasive operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
During surgical operations, in particular laparoscopies, the surgeon's range of movements is limited. They use various instruments including thread with a pea to lift various organs from the zone to be operated on. This instrument consists of a thread placed on a needle and equipped with a pea at its other end. The pea is created manually by the surgeon before or during the operation using cotton or gauze. This type of small ball of gauze or cotton is pricked by the needle so as to be held on the thread. This thread equipped with a pea is used by passing the needle through the biological and/or synthetic tissue until the pea comes into contact with the tissue. The surgeon then pulls on the thread in order to retract the tissue.
An instrument such as described above has the main disadvantage of having to be made manually by the surgeon. This is time wasting and does not guarantee the reliability of the finished assembly. Another disadvantage is that the surgeon could be pricked when preparing this assembly.
Therefore, there is a need for a thread-with-pea type instrument that can manufactured industrially and reproducibly.